Time Stranger (Name)
by J.JAppleBottem
Summary: It is the future somewhere in the 30th century, there is a princess named (Name). She just wants to be normal like everyone else and normal is what she got. Then the day before her 16th birthday/ceremony, things take a turn. (Name) faces some challenges. Germany X Princess!Reader X Prussia


Time Stanger (Name)

Guard!Germany X Princess!Reader X Guard!Prussia

Chapter 1: There is but one past; the future is in your heart

Earth's Nations treasure is a sole princess aaand that princess happens to be you, (Full Name). You have lovely (Long/Short) (Curly/wavy/straight) (Hair color) hair. Your (Eye color) eyes holding such joy and kindness. You are a young princess full of energy and potential. You got along with all the maids, butlers, cooks, and etcetera.

You live in a large castle with many rooms, windows, hallways, and breakable antiques. Well the antiques were hidden so you would not break them when playing in the castle. The throne room in the heart of the castle is where your father was most of the time. The dining room not too far from the throne room is where sit right now enjoying a nice breakfast.

In the dining room you sat happily eating away at (favorite breakfast). You had always loved the way the chefs cooked. The meals seem to have a unique taste each time you eat. The smells are pleasant are welcoming as well.

As you sit you hear someone suddenly call your name from somewhere nearby in the castle. The voice is quiet familiar, loud and firm. Like a commanding officer or general. You know exactly who the owner of the voice is, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He sounds happy this fine morning.

You hear him yell again, a frown forming on your face. Okay maybe you are being sarcastic. If anything he sounds more pissed than ever. You just hum slightly, trying to get rid of the small headache that has started to form. You taking another bit of (Fav Breakfast) ignoring all the loud sounds coming from the hallway.

"(NAME)!" You finally hear Ludwig swing the large door open. He stomps over to you, glaring daggers at you. Ludwig watches you with a dark stare as you continue to eat. You sigh heavily, another fork full of food going into your mouth.

Ludwig stands there for what seems like forever. You get tired of him just staring at you. So you set down your fork and turn your attention to the tall, intimidating man before you.

Ludwig is a man of descents. He likes to be neat and clean about things. He also loves to enforce the rules to a point nothing seems very fun. Ludwig's blonde hair is neatly gelled back out of his face bringing more attention to his stern icy blue eyes. He is wearing a nice blue coat over his white button-up shirt, which is tucked into his pants. This grumpy pants is one of my bodyguards.

"What is it Ludwig?" You tap your fingers on the table a little angry that he had interrupted your meal time. "Also why are you raising your voice so early this morning? So loud." You watch as Ludwig flips threw some pages of a book he held. His blue eyes scanning the book left and right for what he is looking for. Once he finds it he looks up towards you, making eye contact.

"Sunday's ceremony is right around the corner! You must learn how to issue a royal greeting today." Ludwig states taking his eyes from you to the book, then back to you. His blue eyes staring into your (eye color) ones.

The ceremony is for your 16th birthday. You are supposed to appear at every ceremony or celebration that the kingdom puts off, buuuut you have avoided everyone so far. You never liked the thought of going to those fancy things.

You stand from your spot at the dining table and walk over to Ludwig. You give him a smile as you tilt your head up to look at his face. He's way taller then you so it made it hard to make eye contact up close.

"Sure, sure." You say, giving him a small wave of your hand. Ludwig looks unconvinced knowing full that you really had not meant it.

" 'Sure, Sure.' . . . You don't really mean it, do you?!" The German glares at you with a cold eyes.

"Boo! How'd you know?" You pout.

The maids that have been standing in the corner of the room can be heard giggling, but quietly as if they were coving their mouths to stay quiet. Just as the curious person you are you turn your head to see what it is they're laughing at. As thought the two maids had their hands over their mouths looking at you and Ludwig.

"Don't give me that line! You haven't even made a single appearance at any of the ceremony's!" Ludwig would have hit you on the head for being so arrogant, but the king would have his head for having hit his little girl. He is getting really annoyed with your act too. He'd just have to shrug it off and hope he wouldn't snap your neck.

"Listen, this time you are going to make an appearance. It's you birthday celebration and you need to be there." You go to whine when he gives the most intimidating look you've seen in a while and says, "Whether I have to force you to show up or not." He closed the book that is in his hands and places it under his arm.

"Pfh, All you really need for a birthday party is paper chains," You pause and pull out some paper chains, holding them up. "And fried chicken." You suddenly have a random piece of fried chicken on a stick in your hand, confetti falling around you along with some streamers.

"Where did that even come from!?" Ludwig shouts, looking around for any little gadgets that could have helped pull that little show off. You snicker at his curiosity of your _magic_.

You both freeze in place when you hear footsteps running in your direction. A weird 'kesese' sound filling the sudden silence. Out of nowhere a blur of red and white tackles Ludwig to the ground. A 'thud' very audible as Ludwig and the thing hit the ground.

"Luddy!" A voice shouts out happily.

Once you get a good look at what had tackled the blonde German you smile. It is Gilbert Beilschmidt, your other body guard. The albino is Ludwig's older brother and unlike Ludwig; Gilbert knows how to have fun. Gilbert has a more laid back personality; He loves to help me prank Mr. Grumpy.

Gilbert is wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie. The red doing a great job of complementing his crimson red eyes and his white shirt as white as his hair. The albino can easily be picked out in a crowd considering he sticks out like a sore thumb.

When Ludwig finally gets his older brother off of him; he starts yelling about how immature he is and how he needs to act his. While the younger one yells, he also his Gilbert on the head again and again.

"Vhy don't you ever act your damn age!?"

"Aw, c'mon. It's just a little brotherly love. Don't get so pissy." Gilbert states make, making puppy dog eyes. This has no affect because the blonde German just keeps on going.

You watch in amusement as the two brothers fight. Back and forth, brother against brother. The insults they call one another are odd though. Some you couldn't even understand. You hated it when they spoke their native tongue it made you feel left out a lot of the time.

The fighting then starts to get out of hand. The older brother goes to attack the younger sibling only to get punched hard enough to a bloody nose. You take this as a sign to interrupt them.

"Thank you for breakfast." You bow towards the maids with a small smile. Once you stand straight up; you turn towards the two brothers. You grab your bag from the floor and walk over to Gilbert's side.

"Shall we go, Gilbert?" You ask, starting to head out of the dining room. Ludwig calls after you. You stop and turn your head to look at him from over your shoulder.

"Wait, (Name)! Our practice . . ."

"I'm not going to the ceremony . . . soooo I don't need to practice." You adjust your heavy school bag and wave to Ludwig without paying any further attention.

"See you later!" With that you're out of the room and on your way to school.

"PRINCESS (NAME)!" The blonde yells loudly after you, hoping that maybe you would hear him and come back to listen.

"Bruder say something!" Ludwig glares over at his brother. If he can't get (Name) to listen then Gilbert can.

"Right. Luddy, here's your school bag." Gilbert throws the bag at his brother and exits the room. The albino goes two steps before stopping in place, walks back, and peeks his head back into the room to say something.

"oh, and you better do an awesome job of guarding (Name) or the king will execute you." Gilbert then runs for it before his brother can yell at him. Ludwig growls darkly as he chases after his older brother.


End file.
